rising_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Update 0.5.3
7 Feb, 2015 Alpha: Hunger and food, bacon, more bacon! Finally the next update is available, introducing hunger/thirst and food! This includes apples and watermelons, as well as different types of meat: bacon, steaks and ribs. You can get meat from animals, currently only from pigs (bacon and ribs) and cows (beefsteak), but more will follow. Watermelons are growing in the wild, and trees will sometimes drop apples when you cut them down. Please note that his is not a final solution, since we want to introduce appletrees in the near future. To cook meat, you can make a fireplace and put it on a cooking grate, or craft a grill or smoker. When placing meat on it, it takes a few minutes until it's ready, but you should keep an eye on it if you don't want to get burned meat ;) Thirst has also been enabled, you need to eat fruits to quench it. But eventually we will disable it again until water is implemented. Apart from that, we fixed the fullscreen problem for most systems (especially MacOS). The bug may still occur on some machines, please contact us in that case. Furthermore we added new Lua functions which give you the ability to modify the world via script (e.g. clear all objects inside an area, or fill an area with dirt etc.). We will update our example AreaProtection script shortly. It's now also possible to set a +connect=ip:port startparameter to skip the main menu and directly connect to a server. Have fun! Changelog: * New Hunger and thirst * New Animals now drop three different types of meat: bacon (pig), ribs (pig), beefsteak (cow) * New New objects: fireplace, cooking grate, grill, smoker * New Now you can grill meat at the fireplace or grill * New New fruits: apple, watermelonpiece * New New vegetation: Watermelon plant * New Ability to set launch parameter "+connect=IP:PORT" to skip main menu and directly connect to a server * New "LuaWorld" object, which offers several functions to edit the terrain (see updated AreaProtection script for examples) * New Images (posters) now automatically adjust their size to fit into windowframes * New Button to enable/disable automatic rotation of items in crafting menu (rightclick on the button also resets the rotation) * New Multiplayer commands to force the server to save the world immediately and to shutdown the server * Change Improved hit detection for construction elements * Change Changed "item" command so that you can no longer give yourself invalid items * Change You can now see if a server has pvp enabled or not * Change Screenshots will now be saved in an own subfolder * Change Console now suppresses ^ or ´ or ` input when opening * Change Slightly increased size of saplings (makes it easier to find them in high grass) * Bugfix Fixed fullscreen related issues for most systems (may still occur on some machines, please let us know) * Bugfix Anisotropic filtering does now work * Bugfix Fixed repeating animation when opening a menu * Bugfix Fixed bug that prevented player from spawning when his position was out of world boundaries * Bugfix Changing the position of a player/npc via LUA now also updates the position clientside * Bugfix Fixed blocked HTTP port (when returning from serverbrowser) preventing you from starting a singleplayer game * Bugfix Fixed wrong position of some objects (e.g. tent) when placing on blocks or constructions * Bugfix Fixed various bugs that caused the game to crash randomly Bugfix 2015-02-08: * Change You can now only take items from the smoker when it is open * Change It now takes longer to become hungry/thirsty * Change Increased spawnrate of watermelons * Change Pigs now drop 6x bacon instead of 4x * Bugfix Fixed problems with Linux * Bugfix Lua functions 'setPlayerHunger', '-Thirst' and '-Health' now also update the player status clientside * Bugfix Fixed wrong Lua event triggered when eating Bugfix 2015-02-09: * Bugfix Fixed problems with MacOS (unable to create/load a world) Category:Software History